


Love Hurts

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Everyone is Trans, F/F, Genderfluid Viktor, Genderfluid Yuuri, More characters to be added, Mutual Pining, agender otabek, background leoji, background seungchuchu, genderfluid phichit, im serious i mean everyone, like half my characters use they/them pronouns, mermaid au, nonbinary leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Mila is a mermaid princess who is in love with Sara. Sara is one of her subjects, and is in love with Mila.Neither has admitted her feelings for the other, but when Sara gets kidnapped by a human, Mila realizes she has to save the love of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no life better than that of a princess. Though Mila had many responsibilities, she had everything she could ever want.

Except one thing: a girlfriend.

Specifically Sara.

Mila would often daydream of Sara. She dreamed of holding hands and soft kisses. She dreamed of one day getting married. Too bad she didn't know if Sara felt the same.

"Mila. Mila!" She heard Otabek exclaim.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. Sara again?" They asked.

Mila nodded.

"You should tell her. Remember how you convinced me to talk to Yuri? It'll be worth it." Otabek replied, giving Mila a hug.

"I still can't believe you told him he had the 'unforgettable eyes of a soldier.'"

"Hey, he liked it."

Yuri was the youngest member of the mermaids' royal family. Though renowned for his beauty, he was prickly and had walls up that very few could take down. Only those closest to him knew how kind and loyal he truly was.

After a few moments of silence, Otabek said: "It would serve you well to take your own advice, Mila."

"It's easier to give advice than to take it. Especially with love."

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Sara was having troubles of her own.

"Am I even worthy of dating a princess?"

Phichit shook their head in amazement. "Are you serious? Of course you are. Did anyone tell you that you weren't? Lemme at 'em."

Sara laughed. "No, nobody told me I wasn't worthy. But I'm certainly no princess."

"Pfft. The idea that royalty can only marry royalty is archaic. Look at Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri wasn't a royal by a long shot, but still got to marry Viktor."

"That's true, but he's Yuuri."

"And you're Sara!" Phichit exclaimed. They paused. "Listen. I never thought that Seung Gil would like me back. But look at us now, completely in love."

"That's cheesy."

"Hush. I'm trying to make a point. Even if you don't think it's likely, it's still possible. For all you know, she could be in love with you, too."

"Thanks, Phichit."

"I'm always here to help. It's what friends are for."

"I think I'm going to go see her. Don't expect me to tell her anything, though."

"Only do it if you're ready, babe."

Sara nodded, and quickly left to see Mila.

* * *

 

Otabek watched from Mila's window as Sara approached the castle. "Hey, Mila? I have some things to do. I'll see you later."  
They said.

Mila waved as Otabek left the room. She went back to daydreaming for a few minutes, until she heard a knock at her door.

"Mila, are you here?" It was Sara.

 _Otabek, that little shit! They had to know she was coming!_ "Yes, I'm here. You can come in."

Sara came in with a huge grin on her face. "What's up?"

"Not much. Otabek just left."

Sara sat down next to Mila. "Did you hear about Leo and Guang Hong?"

"No. I've been in here all day, and you know Otabek doesn't gossip." Mila replied.

"Viktor does."

"I haven't talked to Viktor. Just tell me."

"Leo and Guang Hong finally got together. Phichit told me today."

"Finally?! Guang Hong has been making heart eyes at Leo for so long. I wondered how long it would take."

"Phichit told me it was actually Leo that made the first move. Apparently Leo couldn't stand waiting any longer, and they just went 'hey so I'm in love with you' out of nowhere and according to Phichit, Guang Hong nearly lost his shit. But long story short they're dating now."

"Wow." Mila wondered what would happen if she did what Leo had done and told Sara that she loved her. She didn't dare try.

They spent two hours talking with each other about friends, and life, both wishing they had the courage to admit their feelings for each other.

"We've been here for a while." Sara said. "You said you hadn't gotten out today. Do you want to go for a swim? Just us?"

"Yes!" Mila exclaimed. Nothing could be better.

On their way out, they passed Viktor, whose long hair had been braided by Yuuri. Viktor smiled as Mila and Sara rushed out, only hoping that Mila would say something to Sara.

They swam through the gardens together in silence.

Sara wanted to hold Mila's hand more than anything, and it took everything she had to restrain herself. The fear of losing Mila as a friend kept her from admitting her true feelings, but it still hurt.

Phichit's words echoed back to her. _For all you know, she could be in love with you, too._

 _One day,_ Sara thought, _but not today._

Sara and Mila soon had to part ways. Mila watched from the castle steps as the love of her life swam away. _There's always tomorrow to tell her,_ she thought.

She screamed as she saw Sara become entangled in a net that had appeared from the surface. She was left unable to help as the net slowly rose, taking Sara with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mila rushed back to the castle. The first person she saw once she arrived was Viktor.

"Why are you crying?" Viktor asked.

"Sara.... taken....net." Mila choked out. She could barely talk.I

"Breathe." Viktor said softly. "Try and calm yourself down as much as you can. Do you want to tell this to Yakov, or do you want me to do it for you?"

Yakov was the ruler of the mermaids. Viktor was his heir. Mila, Yuri, and Viktor had all been raised as siblings, and had each other's complete trust. They had of course had their feuds, the biggest being Yuri's need for Viktor to take him seriously and acknowledge him, but in the end, nothing could break their bonds.

"Can you?" Mila asked. She was already formulating a plan of action.

Viktor nodded. "But I can only tell him if I know the whole story."

Mila took a deep breath. "Sara and I took a swim, and she had to leave. When she swam away, she got caught by a net, and she was pulled up to the surface." Mila spoke as quickly as she could, hoping Viktor would understand her.

Apparently Viktor did understand, because they said: "I'll tell him."

Before they could continue, Mila hugged them. "Thank you." She said.

"You don't need to thank me. Go try to calm down. But if you're going to leave the castle, be extremely careful. We don't know if there are others waiting with nets."

Mila nodded. "I will be careful." And she meant it.

She certainly had to be careful with where she was going. It was well past the outskirts of the mermaid kingdom. It was almost completely dark there; the only light that could be seen was an eerie green light coming from a large cave.

Mila cautiously entered the cave. Once she could see its inhabitant, she knocked on the cave wall. "Georgi?" She called.

"Ah, Princess Mila. I've been expecting you." Georgi said slowly.

"Cut the shit, Georgi; I know you haven't been expecting me. You're a witch, not a psychic."

"Let me be dramatic." Georgi said, pouting. Georgi the sea witch was known throughout the land, not only for his ruthless deals, but for his melodramatic tendencies.

"No. I have a serious problem. Someone I care about has been captured in a net and stolen. I need to get her back." Mila stayed as vague as possible , knowing that Georgi would use any possible leverage he could to turn the deal in his favor.

Georgi made a face. "It sounds like the humans have taken her." He said.

Humans. When was the last time a human had been in this part of the sea? It certainly hadn't been in Mila's lifetime.

"Can you help me?" Mila asked.

"I have a proposition." Georgi said. "This is the only offer I'm going to make you. I will give you legs, and the ability to breathe air, but only for three weeks. If you do not retrieve your loved one by the time three weeks is up, you will change back to your true form immediately, and die on land."

Mila wanted to gasp, but knew that if she did, it would be giving Georgi the reaction he wanted.

"Do we have a deal?" Georgi asked, reaching his hand out for a shake.

"Yes." Mila said, and shook his hand. What choice did shr have? No one else could help her. And she was perfectly willing to risk her life if it meant she had a chance to save Sara.

"Now, I'm not cruel." Georgi said. He took a glowing orb off of one of his many shelves, all of which held magical items. "This will allow you to survive as a human for three weeks, but the timer only starts once you reach land. Once you get to land, break this, and you will be transformed."

"Thank you." Mila said as she left. Georgi only laughed in response.

 

* * *

 

Mila had to stop at the castle before she left. She needed supplies, and to tell someone that she was leaving. The first person she ran into was Yuri. He would do.

"Yuri!" She called. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Sara-"

"I know. I won't make you repeat the story."

Mila was glad. "I have to go find her. I made a deal with Georgi. If I'm not back in a little over three weeks, assume I'm dead." She rushed away.

"Mila!" Yuri called. He was hurt, and afraid for Mila's life. He decided to go see Georgi to find out more for himself.

Once, he got to the cave, Yuri wasted no charms on Georgi. "HEY, ASSHOLE!" He yelled.

"Ah, Yuri-"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit about expecting me. I want you to tell me what the deal you made with Mila was." Yuri stared Georgi down.

Georgi stared back for a moment, then shook his head slightly. There was no use in arguing with Yuri; he was simply too stubborn.

 

 "Alright," he began. "I'll tell you."

"Damn right you are. No ifs, ands, or buts, witch."

"Mila told me someone she loved had been taken by a human. I gave her three weeks on land. If she doesn't get her loved one back by then, she changes back and dies on land."

Yuri immediately slapped Georgi, leaving a lage red mark on his face.

Georgi was too shocked to speak for once. He wasn't sure he'd ever been slapped harder than that. And he hd been slapped _a lot_.

"SHE _WHAT_? You made a mistake. You don't mess with my family." Yuri had to fight himself not to slap Georgi again. Surely he'd have another chance. He left the cave hurriedly. He had to get back to the castle and tell Viktor and Yakov. No. He had to tell _everyone_.


	3. Chapter 3

Mila made a deal with the Sea Witch?" Yakov yelled.

Yuri nodded. "A deal that could kill her." He filled Yakov and Viktor in on the details. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, because he was on the verge of breaking down through the entire story.

Viktor looked extremely stressed by the time Yuri finished. They ran a hand through their hair. "Mila is too stubborn to back down on this. I don't think we can do anything about it, even if we can find her. And once Georgi's spells are cast, they can't be undone."

"And no one can trail her because she'll be on land." Yuri added.

"Then we'll put out extra guards on patrol. They can watch for nets and look out for Mila." Yakov said.

Viktor nodded. "Come on, Yuri." They beckoned for Yuri to follow them.

Once they were both reasonably far away from the door, Viktor stopped. "Yuri. Are you okay?" They asked. "I know how close you and Mila are, and I know we aren't nearly as close, but I want you to know I'm here for you, okay?"

Yuri nodded. "I think I just want to be alone for right now to process this."

"I'll tell everyone the situation. What do I do if any of your friends ask how you're handling it?" Viktor asked. It was likely that at least Otabek would ask, and they wanted to be prepared.

"Tell them to come see me tomorrow."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

Yuri nodded, and went to his room. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. All he could do was worry about Mila. She could take care of herself in the sea, but he had a right to worry about her on land. No mermaid had ever been on land, to Yuri's knowledge, and if they had, they had never returned. He didn't know the dangers, and he was positive Mila didn't either.

The only thing anyone knew for sure was that there were humans on land. Every creature under the sea was absolutely terrified of humans. They caused only destruction. Would they destroy Mila, too?

Yuri couldn't imagine living in a world without Mila, without his sister. She had been the one who first found him as a small child.

He had gotten himself entangled in kelp, and had been fortunate enough for Mila to find him. Once she had freed him, she asked:

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone." Yuri replied.

"Do you have any family?"

"Gone." Yuri had been shaking.

"Take my hand." Mila had said, and once Yuri had taken it , she led him to the castle. "I'm Princess Mila. I'm 6 years old, and I live in a big castle with my family. I have a big room, and a lot of toys. You can play with them if you want."

When they entered the castle, they had immediately run into Viktor.

"Viktor!" Mila exclaimed. "I found a baby! With no family!"

Viktor reached down and picked Yuri up. "You don't have a family?"

Yuri shook his head. "Gone."

"Come on, Mila." Said Viktor. "We're going to make a case for keeping this baby."

Yuri didn't remember the actual conversation, but he was grateful to this day that he had been allowed to stay at the castle.

He immediately bonded with Mila. They were fairly close in age, and Viktor, being heir to the throne, rarely had time to play with them.

Mila had been the one who covered for Yuri when he made mistakes. She had been his alibi, and partner in crime. When they got older, she had become his confidant. She had been the first one to know when he realized that he was trans, and the first one to know about all of his crushes.

He regretted letting her know about the crushes. Especially the latest one.

Mila had also always been a good listener. As much as she teased, she knew when to take things seriously.

But above all of this, Mila was Yuri's sister. And nobody fucked with Yuri's family.

But what could he do to help?

Yuri rolled over. By this point he was sobbing, and he cried into his pillow until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, there was a knock on Yuri's door."Can I come in?" A soft voice asked.

"Yeah." Yuri replied.

The door opened, and Guang Hong entered. "Hey." He said, with a sad smile. "How are you?"

"I'm quite honestly a wreck." Yuri didn't even look up. "I don't know if I'll ever see my sister again."

"I think you will. Mila can take care of herself."

"But, on land..."

"I still believe in her. She can kick some ass."

"It's not that I don't believe in her. It's that I'm worried."

"I understand." Guang Hong replied. "Is there anything I can do to help? A distraction, maybe? Or do you want to be left alone?"

"I want to be left alone for a while. You can tell everyone what I said. Once I get my shit together I'll come see you all."

"Okay." Guang Hong said, and left the room with a wave.

* * *

 

Mila, unlike Yuri, wanted anything but to be alone at the moment. Some company or some moral support would have been excellent. But bringing someone hadn't been an option.

Mila knew that was probably better she was alone, however, because no one else would be in as much danger as she was.She couldn't risk others' lives as she was risking her own.

Mila swam for what felt like days, but was merely a few hours. She had never traveled this far before. She thought she might have enjoyed this if it was for different reasons. If she could make this trip with Sara...

 _But I can_ , Mila thought. _I can make the trip nack with her if I can save her. And I can, no, I will, tell her I love her, because now I know that there might not be another chance to tell her. I can't make that mistake again._

These thoughts motivated Mila, and gave her a new energy. She continued on for several hours before stopping to eat. Her location seemed to be fairly safe, as it had many places for her to take shelter, and she decided to stop and rest.She woke up to find that she was not alone.

"Oh, hi. Please don't scream. There's something dangerous out there. I didn't know anyone was in here when I came in, but then it was too late to leave. I'm Chris." The stranger said.

"Mila."

"You wouldn't be the famed Princess Mila, would you?"

"I would."

"Ah, I know your older sibling!"

"Viktor?"

"Yes!" Chris moved closer, but not close enough to make Mila uncomfortable. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for someone." Mila replied. Keeping her story vague would probably be her best bet, as she didn't know if she could trust Chris yet.

"Was that someone taken by a human?" Chris asked.

"Yes! Tell me everything you know!" Mila demanded.

"She was in a net underwater, being allowed time to breathe and stretch properly as she'd been transported in a small cage, and she was calling for help. Not very far from here, actually, but that was yesterday. She begged me to find her help. She had heard tell of a place called SeaLand. She thinks it's where she's being taken."

"Why didn't you free her?!" Mila exclaimed.

"I didn't have time. I'm sorry. I'm on the way to your kingdom to warn your family now."

"They know."

"Oh. Then do you want some company? I know which way their boat went."

"Please!" Mila exclaimed. "I need to find her."

"How are you going to rescue her if she's on land?"

"I have a way."

"Mila, you can trust me. I promise. You won't remember me, but before I had to assume the duties of a ruler, I visited your kingdom frequently. I saw you and your little brother run through the halls playing as children. It was always tag."

"Freeze tag." Mila corrected, then continued: "If you're a ruler, who is sitting on your throne now?"

"My husband."

"It's going to be a dangerous road to find Sara. You don't want to go back to your husband?"

"I can fend for myself. This Sara, though. She seems important to you."

"I love her."

"Oh! Does she know?"

"No."

"You have to tell her."

"I'll tell her. If I find her. I can't lose my chance again."

Chris' expression softened. "I hope you do find her." He looked outside of the shelter briefly. "It's safe now."

"What was the danger?" Mila asked.

"Nets." Replied Chris. "I think we can go now." He said after a moment.

Mila gathered up her supplies, and they set off.


End file.
